


The Boy On The Opposite Platform

by kimstaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Comedy, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, SlightAngst, Sorry Not Sorry, but 2jin ending dont worry, changlix, minsung/knowhan, seungin, tags will be later updated, we all need 2jin, when you ship woochan and 2jin at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstaykids/pseuds/kimstaykids
Summary: On one fateful day, Hyunjin dances on an empty platform while waiting for the train to school but he didn't notice the one-man audience on the opposite platform.





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> We need more 2jin fics so this exist

Hyunjin was not one to wake up early. Heck, according to his parents, he's never a morning person, grunting and rolling on his bed once the alarm woke him up. The idea of being forced to wake up was not his cup of tea. It tastes more bitter than the black coffee without sugar cubes that his father used to drink. So when he woke up one day, so early that the sky is still dark, it's a miracle. His parents are not even awake yet and Hyunjin for some reason, decided to take the first train to school. It was weird, even he doesn't know why. He was someone who despises school so why? His heart tells him so.

Once he arrived at the subway station, it was empty as expected. After buying the ticket from a machine near the entrance, he enters the usual platform where he waits for the train. Plugging his ears with his earphones, he scrolls through his playlists and pressed one that was named Dance and let the music plays by itself on shuffle. The lucky song that was chosen was 'One Shot Two Shot' by the infamous Boa and with his eyes closed, Hyunjin could feel his feet starts to float like the male lead in the music video. 

He looks around the platform and there's still no one else but him. He smirks. As someone who loves to dance, he couldn't ignore the temptation to dance on somewhere public though he's still not ready for an audience, this could be his first step to be braver. The pre-chorus plays and he puts his bag onto a nearby bench before stretching himself and once the chorus starts, his whole body moves, dancing along with the rhythm. He didn't know the choreography for the song but that's not stopping him from dancing along. With his eyes closed, he continues to dance as he pictures himself in a dance studio, full of mirrors, looking at his reflection, his every move and a smile creeps in as what he imagined satisfies him. 

The song ends with his knees on the floor and a few drops of sweat running down his chin. He had never felt full of himself. He slowly opens his eyes with lips curving in a wide smile but once his eyes made contact with someone on the opposite platform, his smile vanished and anxiety fills his head. He quickly looks away and stood up as he felt embarrassed by himself, that person probably thinks that he's not that good of a dancer. That his dances are bad and looks like a clown performing on a circus show. He wants to bury himself into the cement he's stepping on. 

Then he heard it. The sound of two hands clapping. He wasn't sure at first as the sound are mixed with the next song on his playlist so he removes his earphones and the sound of clapping echoes throughout the underground platform. He turns around and he saw the person, a boy wearing a different school uniform than his, hair dyed light blond and with the most charming smile Hyunjin had ever seen. His heart starts to beat uncontrollably, and thanks to the adrenaline rush, he felt like he could pass out any moment. With a shy smile, he bows a bit before heading towards the toilet, escaping the scene. And before he enters it, he could hear someone shouted.

"Your dance is great!" 

 

+

 

He looks at himself in the mirror, his face is beat red due to embarrassment and the slight exhaustion from dancing and there's one thing that really makes his heart do triple flips. The smile on his face as he recalls his one-man audience's face and the compliment the boy said to him. He felt so happy and content. He didn't expect that. And he thought he was being a weird student who does weird dancing but being complimented by a cute stranger makes him confident. Hyunjin admits that the boy was cute and maybe slightly attractive to him. He was not one to claim love at first sight, so he calls this feeling as a mere 'that person is cute so that's why I'm attracted'.

Looking at how he smiles at himself sheepishly, he quickly splashes water onto his face thinking that he should not fall hard for the boy as he definitely wont be able to meet him again. He wont be able to meet him again. He can't meet him... again. With the thought keeps circulating his mind, Hyunjin rushes out the toilet only to see the train on the opposite side was about to depart, heading towards the other direction from his school. He was about to let out a the heavy breath he was holding in but stops midway when he saw the boy on the last coach of the train, waving at him right next to the window.

Hyunjin choked air.


	2. idk what to name this capter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin went to school and met his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late. stray kids debuted and I'm so happy

"Dude, you're late" Felix, the freckled-face boy who sits in front of him said, once the first period teacher exits the class. Hyunjin was late 10 minutes even though he woke up super early and had the opportunity to catch the first train but because of some certain incident, he misses 3 scheduled trains and thus late to school. How the hell he missed the train 3 times, you ask? He was simply awestruck with his feet stuck to the ground, ignoring everything that's happening around him that was until a nice lady taps his shoulder.

It's a pity to be honest and even though he was stressed thinking how his late coming would affect his student profile, he can't help but put on small grin on his face thinking about a certain person that had been constantly running through his mind.

"... dude... hello... Earth to Mr. Hwang... I think he's finally lost it"

"Put some sane into his mind!"

"How?"

"Just knock his head or something"

And Hyunjin's fantasies came to an abrupt end.

"What the hell?!" He turns around to see the person who had the audacity to knock his head and of course, Kim Seungmin. The said boy furrowed his eyebrows when he met Hyunjin's glare, obviously not afraid at the intense stare. It's not long before Hyunjin puffs out the air he was holding, breaking the gaze before realizing that Seungmin, Felix and Jisung, his three best friends are all around him, staring down at him.

"What?"

"Don't what us. I know you like to ignore us but not by spacing out "

"Correction Jisung, he only ignores you but yeah, you never space out especially with a stupid smile stuck on your face. Did you finally went mental?" Seungmin said while tapping his head with his index finger, conveying what he's trying to say.

"W-what, I d-didn't space out- I-I was thinking about uh... class... yeah class!"

"And here comes the lies" Felix says in sarcastic narrative tone as he slumps back onto his seat with eyes fixed on Hyunjin judgingly.

"Ok, you got me! So what? I'm not allowed to daydream?"

"That's not the point. We just wanted to know why or what makes you look like someone some hopeless guy in love"

After hearing that comment from Jisung, Hyunjin's face turns bright red as his heart rate increases. Him? In love? Is he really in love?

"Hyunjin? HYUNJIN!"

"Oh God, not again"

"Knock his head again!"

"OW!" Hyunjin screamed louder this time since that legit feels like a punch.

"The next time you space out with us in your presence, I'm gonna splash a whole bucket of water onto your face" Seungmin warns.

"Okay... whatever"

"I swear to God, Hyunjin..."

"Okay back to the topic, what happened?" Almost automatically, the blood rushes up to his face making his cheeks tinted red and a small shy grin appeared on his lips.

"You look stupid" Seungmin mutters.

"Dude, are you really 'in love'?" Felix said while emphasizing the last two words with air quotes.

"N-no! I am NOT!" or am I?

"So who's the lucky dude?" Jisung teases.

"I am NOT g-gay!"

"Yeah, says the one who had a crush on Seungmin"

"FELIX! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Reminder not to tell Felix his deepest secrets ever again. Though it was all because Seungmin suddenly announced that he's dating Jeongin, the cute first year, that Hyunjin felt so crushed he just needs a friend to rant about his feelings and it just happens that Felix was free that day.

"Oops"

"I didn't know that" Seungmin smirks as he slowly leans onto Hyunjin who casually push Seungmin's face away.

"I moved on so get off me"

"I did have a crush on you too Hyunjin, but after knowing you, you're off the list"

"And by the way, Hyunjin, you're not denying that you do have a crush on Seungmin before hence, you're gay" Jisung concludes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Before their conversation could continue, the next teacher came with a grand entrance, asking the students to bring out yesterday's homework and of course Hyunjin didn't do it.

+

"So you're telling me, you were dancing thinking that you're alone but someone saw you and that someone happens to be cute?"

"I guess *chewing noise* that's about *more chewing noise* it" Hyunjin answers with mouth full of rice.

"Dude, ethics on the table!"

"Who cares about that, Seungmin? Hyunjin's love life is far more important!" Jisung exclaims with full fujoshi mode.

"That's just because he's the only one who's single on this table right now" Minho, Jisung's boyfriend said as he continues to eat his lunch. Then, Jisung shyly asked for a spoonful of rice and Minho complies.

"Ew, stop" Hyunjin said as he covers his mouth, acting like he's about to vomit.

"Wait until your time Hyunjin-ah. I bet yours going to be far more disgusting than ChangLix over there"

Felix and his 2 years boyfriend, Changbin had been in their own world ever since they met since the lunch break starts. They had been feeding each other with heart eyes and cheeky smiles and occasional flirts that are so cheesy. Basically, cringe everywhere.

"I need to cure my eyes" Hyunjin turns to the other side of the table only to see Jeongin resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder with hands intertwined and Hyunjin had enough.

"I hate you all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more chapters and this story will be done, I promise


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont think this needs a chapter summary  
> double update!  
> enjoy!
> 
> also I didnt proofread so pardon the mistakes

The next morning, Hyunjin woke early and it's all thanks to Jisung's wonderful plan.

 

Last night, on their group chat '00liners' :

 

Minho's hoe: so here's the plan

Prince Hwang: what plan?

Minho's hoe: shut up and let me continue

Prince Hwang: -,- okay bruh

Minho's hoe: so you're going to wake up early tomorrow and meet the dude

Minho's hoe: FACE TO FACE

Prince Hwang: NO

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: YES

Prince Hwang: NO

Changbin's lover: YES

Prince Hwang: it's pure luck I could even wake up early this morning

Prince Hwang: and what's the chance of him showing up early either?

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: 100%

Minho's hoe: ^

Changbin's lover: ^

Prince Hwang: how do you guys even know that?

Minho's hoe: we just know

Prince Hwang: still a big ass NO

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: look

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: you like him don't you?

Prince Hwang: ... idk

Minho's hoe: he obviously likes him so next!

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: don't you want to 'get to know' him?

Prince Hwang: but what if he's not into guys?

Prince Hwang: what if he's homophobic?

Changbin's lover: it's 2018

Changbin's lover: if he's homophobic I'm gonna spam him my selcas with binnie hyung

Prince Hwang: your selcas are gross

Changbin's lover: that's the point

Minho's hoe: so you're admitting you're gross?

Changbin's lover: ... MOVING ON

Changbin's lover: you're overthinking hyunjin

Changbin's lover: don't make the same mistake

Prince Hwang: I still wont forgive you

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: yeah if you confessed maybe we would be in a relationship rn

Prince Hwang: BUT YOU SAID I'M CANCELLED EARLIER

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: Who knows

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: anyways, this is your chance!

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: if he likes you, he will be there waiting for you

Changbin's lover: ^

Minho's hoe: ^

Minho's hoe: I saw you typing and I bet you're gonna say

Minho's hoe: 'what if he's not there?'

Prince Hwang: what if he's not there?

Changbin's lover: BRUH CAN YOU READ MY MIND TOO?!

Minho's hoe: sure bruh but back to hyunjin

Minho's hoe: he's going to be there

Minho's hoe: I knew it

Minho's hoe: me reading your mind is my proof that my instincts can be trusted

Changbin's lover: ^

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: ^

Minhoe's hoe: you're going to say okay whatever

Prince Hwang: okay whatever

Prince Hwang: shit all hail the mighty jisung

 

Waking up is the hardest part. He's not actually used to wake up super early like yesterday so he thought he could just sleep but Jisung had spam his calls and Hyunjin was forced to wake up.

"Dude, you got this! Text me the progress!" The boy screamed from the other line.

"Yeah as if" Hyunjin quickly ends the call and prepared himself physically and mentally to go to the subway station. If based on their conversation last night, his crush would anticipate on meeting him this morning and that gives Hyunjin a driving force to actually be there.

Walking down the street, he thought of millions of conversations he could try but when he's finally in front of the entrance of the station, his mind went blank. Too late for that now as he enters the station and took a peek on the other platform and there was no one there. The boy must've not want to meet him. Hyunjin sighs deeply as he fishes out his phone to see a few messages coming from his group chat.

 

Minho's hoe: So is he there?

Minho's hoe: Hyunjin

Minho's hoe: Hyunjin

Minho's hoe: Hyunjin

Minho's hoe: Hyunjin

Prince Hwang: Shut up

Prince Hwang: no he's not

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: Just wait

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: he'll be there soon

Prince Hwang: i hope

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: trust jisung's instincts

Minho's hoe: yeah

Minho's hoe: tHrust me

 

"Hey" a voice called and Hyunjin lazily looks up from his phone to meet the face he's been wanting to see.

"H-hey" Hyunjin stutters and then looks around to confirm if the boy is really talking to him and yes, he is.

"You're the dancing dude from yesterday, right?" The boy asked. Upon closer inspection, the boy who's standing a few feet in front of him is not just cute, he's gorgeous. The way he smiled fondly at him makes Hyunjin's heart beat even faster than yesterday.

"Y-yeah"

"Your dance is great! I wish I could dance like that!"

"Thank you" Hyunjin says shyly while scrathing his head with an awkward smile while trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"What's your name?" The boy asked and Hyunjin immediately answers.

"Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin" The way the other boy reacts to Hyunjin being flustered is adorable.

"I'm Woojin. Kim Woojin" The boy held out his right hand and Hyunjin carefully greets it with his own. His hand is smoother than he thought.

"N-nice to meet you, Woojin"

"Nice to meet you too, Hyunjin-ah"

Hyunjin feels like his heart going to explode so he quickly looks away, thinking that his face probably looks like a red tomato by now. And then, he felt soft fingers pinching his cheek and the comment that follows killed him inside.

"You're cute" Woojin said. Hyunjin still unable to look at the boy quickly let's go of Woojin's hand and looks around the station, obviously flustered.

"T-thank you. Uh... y-you're c-cute t-too" Hyunjin is a stuttering mess. He doesn't even know why he's stuttering so much. He's so going to leave a bad impression towards the person in front of him.

"Thank you, Hyunjin-ah. It was nice talking to you" The last sentence caught Hyunjin's attention as it sounds like he's about to leave him but the next sentence got him flustered again.

"Do you mind if I ask for your phone number?"

"S-sure!" For once the boy wears the biggest smile and Hyunjin can't help but also wear the widest smile he knows as they both exchange numbers before buying their tickets and saying their good byes. It was almost on time as Woojin's train came first and ready to the depart the moment Woojin stepped onto his platform. With one last wave, the boy left Hyunjin who's still flailing his arms towards the departing train.

 

Prince Hwang: I FUCKING LOVE YOU JISUNG!

Minho's hoe: sorry I'm taken

Minho's hoe: I need details later in class

Changbin's lover: correction

Changbin's lover: WE need details later in class

Minnie <3 Jeonginnie: I'm so happy for you Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some extreme fluff on the next chapter and not just 2jin ;)


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the others know who Woojin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama time!
> 
> There's a lot of dialogue in here and changlix and minsung are just super cute uwu

"I need all the tea you can give me" Jisung said once they're all seated at the school's cafeteria during lunch break. Hyunjin looks around the table with an obvious uncomfortable stare to every pair he sees.

"I don't think I would be able to with the presence of your boyfriends" Don't get him wrong. It's not like he dislikes them. There's still that line of trust with a hint of hatred for 'stealing' his best friends.

"Just ignore them" Seungmin says as he casually wraps his arms around Jeongin and places his chin onto his lover's shoulder.

"I don't trust them and I still hate them"

"Look the moment you have your own boyfriend, you're going to finally accept us, so like it or not, tell us about your so called crush that Jisung had been talking about since yesterday. And yes, I know about the plan and your sudden confession towards Jisung and reminder, he's mine" Minho lectures as his arms snakes around Jisung and pulls him closer, making the squirrel boy a bit flustered.

"Fuck you all"

"Tell us everything. Who knows we might be able to help you" Changbin says softly. Hyunjin smiled a bit since he knew Changbin for quite awhile, unlike Minho who established his relationship 2 months ago and he will forever unable to actually like as in really like, Jeongin due to his a bit 'crush' on Seungmin. He knows the younger is innocent but it still hurts when he thinks about it.

"Okay whatever," With a deep breath, he continues. "Nothing happened much. We talked for a while and we exchanged numbers before saying goodbye"

"YOU EXCHANGED NUMBERS THE NEXT DAY YOU MET HIM? LEGENDS" Felix exclaims as he recalls how hard it is for him to get Changbin's number.

"What's his name?" Changbin asks while trying to calm the overly excited Felix.

"Woojin" The name brings a smile to Hyunjin, and his three best friends can't help but also smile at how pure Hyunjin looks. A look they had never seen before, a boy deep in love.

"Wait, don't tell me it's Kim Woojin?" Changbin asks with eyebrows furrowed, as the name rings a bell in his memory.

"Uh... yeah. That's his full name. Do you know him?"

"Well, there's a lot of Kim Woojin... give me a second..." Changbin pulls out his phone and taps and swipe on whatever he's looking for before showing the phone screen to Hyunjin. "... is this-"

"THAT'S HIM. YOU KNOW HIM?!" Hyunjin answered with eyes shining and his smile is beyond blinding but it quickly disappears when he saw the frown on Changbin's lips.

"Uh... would you look at that! It's time for class, bye!" Changbin quickly leaves pulling Felix and Jisung who pulls Minho, and Hyunjin was left dumbfounded since lunch break is still ongoing.

"What was that?" He turns around facing Seungmin and Jeongin.

"Don't ask us, we don't know anything"

 

+

"Isn't this Woojin hyung? Chan hyung's boyfriend?!" Jisung shouted once he saw the picture on Changbin's phone.

"Chan hyung? Your 3racha group leader?" Minho asks as he remembered Jisung talking about his soundcloud rapper status alongside Changbin and how much he admires the said person, Chan. He also remembered the few tracks he heard from Jisung himself and most of them produced by Chan aka CB97, and it's very good but he doesn't remember the part where Chan had a boyfriend too.

"Yeah..." Jisung trails off.

"Holy shit! What should we do now?!" Felix is the one shouting this time.

"We gotta tell Hyunjin tho" Jisung said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"But when you think about it, isn't Woojin hyung at fault here?" Changbin points out.

"You mean?"

"Like he's dating Chan hyung and he gives his number to Hyunjin who he just met?" He explains.

"Well Hyunjin didn't specifically said what they're talking about. If Woojin hyung flirts with him we can say he's a cheater but we can't confirm anything yet" Minho indicates, doesn't want to point fingers without confirmation.

"Try asking Chan hyung if Woojin hyung is still his boyfriend" Jisung says staring deep into Changbin's eyes, referring that Changbin should call him as in right now. Chan should be having his lunch break too... alongside Woojin since the both of them went to the same school.

"That's so weird don't you think?"

"Well, I'm putting Hyunjin's happiness as top priority right now so I don't care, so call him right now!"

 

+

 

"Hello?"

"Hey Chan hyung!"

"Yes, Changbin. You never called me so I'm surprised especially with that suspicious bright tone"

"Quick question"

"Better be fast. I skipped school today to work on track I just thought of last night"

"Damn, hyung . You shouldn't do that"

"The question"

"Uh... are you and Kim Woojin still a thing?"

"... yeah. Yes, we are. Why are you asking me this? I thought I made it clear last time?"

"N-nothing hyung. Uh bye"

"Wai-"

 

+

 

"Woojin hyung is a cheater. I can't believe it" Changbin says as he ends the call.

"Who would've thought that? He looked so nice and... nice" Jisung says leaning his body onto Minho who embraces him before softly ruffling his head.

"They say don't judge a book by it's cover" The doe-eyed boy said.

"I'm so not letting Hyunjin dating this cheater" Felix says grumpily.

"And we better tell Chan hyung what a bad boyfriend he has" Changbin sighs deeply. What a pain in the neck of a situation he's in.

"I'm blocking Kim Woojin from all of my social media accounts" Felix burst out.

"You don't even follow each other" Changbin says with a judging look.

"I still hate him. I hate cheaters so don't you ever cheat on me"

"Don't worry babe. I love you too much"

 

+

 

"So Hyunjin" Jisung starts once the four of them came back and sits around the boy.

"So now you guys finally came back after ditching me. That's why I don't trust your boyfriends" Hyunjin puffs as he keeps on playing with his phone.

"What about Seungmin and Jeongin?"

"Third wheeling is lonely" Hyunjin says as he looks at them with a grossed expression. They're literally like in a small happy bubble and probably doesn't realize that the others had came back. He sighs again before facing back his phone with a slight grin on his face.

"Okay we're sorry but we need to talk" The serious tone in Jisung's voice is really uncomfortable but Hyunjin doesn't like to look weak so he just casually answers with some 'idaf' tone in his voice.

"About what?"

"Woojin" The name makes Hyunjin smile.

"Speaking of him, I just texted him while waiting for you guys and he's a senior! So he's Woojin hyung"

"Uh yeah, Woojin hyung"

"And he also asked if I wanted to grab some coffee on the way home from the subway station and of course I agreed and his house is not-"

"Hyunjin, let me talk for a second"

"What?"

"The thing is, Woojin hyung already has a boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I dont want to put Chan into this but welp uwu


	5. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin doesn't want to believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is coming!

Hyunjin doesn't want to believe it. So here he is, standing at the entrance of the subway station waiting for Woojin to come out so that they can grab some coffee before heading home. Though the information that was given to him was not that easy to shake off.

He really likes Woojin. He doesn't know why. The feeling was quite different compared to when he had a crush on Seungmin. The way he smiled and the way he cheered for him, he loves everything about the elder. He still doesn't know much about Woojin but he just knows that Woojin is his and his only. Not that... Chan, whoever the hell he is.

He smirks, he's really fallen deep. Outside factors like being the only single one despite being the handsome one in his small group of friends probably acts like a catalyst to his sudden obsession towards Woojin.

"What are you smiling at?"

Hyunjin shifts his gaze towards the voice he misses so much to meet Woojin's face, tilting slightly before smiling widely at him.

"Nothing... hyung" Woojin wears a satisfied smile before ruffling the younger's hair, feeling the soft silky threads under his skin.

"Let's go, Hyunjin-ah" Woojin says softly before taking the first step in front and Hyunjin quickly follows behind.

They walk in silence but it was not awkward. It felt just right for some reason. Hyunjin stares at Woojin's back, the way his black school uniform fits perfectly around his body and they way his blond hair shimmers in light orange, reflecting the red light from the sun that's setting behind the clouds. Hyunjin feels content. Is this how it feels to be really in love? To be able to enjoy every minute, every second with the person you love so much even though we're not speaking? The thought wonders on in his mind in a relay and remains unanswered. He didn't need to answer them because the person in front of his is the living proof to that question.

Then, he noticed how Woojin would occasionally look back before slowing down his steps, matching Hyunjin's and once they are walking side by side, Hyunjin realizes that their height difference is not that much. He believes he's still taller but who knows for sure.

"You're quiet" Woojin starts.

"I'm not really a talkative person, I guess" Hyunjin knows for sure that he's the most quiet among his friends though quiet is a tad of a lie to be honest but hey, first impression matters!

"I see"

And the both of them walks in silence again and Hyunjin had that urge to actually grab hold onto Woojin's hand as it kept brushing onto his. He could feel his heartbeat racing with just the thought and Woojin could see the uncomfortableness that was written on Hyunjin's face.

"I'm sorry, if it's too awkward. I'm not much of a talker either"

"N-no, hyung. I was just thinking about something..." He ends the sentence with an awkward laugh and Woojin can't help but admire Hyunjin's rosy cheeks obviously panicking. It's cute.

"We're here" Woojin utters as they finally reached the front of the coffee shop. With a slight push on the door, the cold breeze from inside hits their face and the sound of chimes fills the small antique-looking fused with traditional Japanese arts, shop.

When they stepped in front of the counter, the worker in-charge, a boy takes their order but his eyes seems to be thinking about something else.

"May I take your order, gentlemen?"

"I would like the iced green tea" Woojin orders and Hyunjin turns his head around with eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought we're drinking coffee?"

"I don't actually drink coffee so yeah... you can order tea too if you want"

"Well... uh... I'm the same as he is" Woojin's eyes widen in surprised but his smile says otherwise.

"Are you sure? You don't seem the type to drink bitter stuff"

"It's bitter?"

"Yes, sir. Green tea is bitter, you don't have to try to win his heart like that. Just be yourself" And Hyunjin's face turns red like the strawberry shortcake on the display at the cashier's comments. Is he that obvious? He turns to look at Woojin who is smiling, seemingly amused and Hyunjin drops his head and decided to stare at his feet, trying to contain his embarrassment.

"I-I'll take a Caramel Macchiato... please"

"Your name, sir?"

"He's Hyunjin and I'm Woojin" The elder answers for both of them and the cashier diligently writes down their names on the cups before telling them the price. Hyunjin was about to reach out his wallet but Woojin beats him to it.

"It's okay, Jinnie. I'm treating you today" Woojin winks at the younger who had just calmed down only to have his face red yet again. Woojin then continues to wait at one of the tables and Hyunjin just stood there, trying to process everything that had just happened. Did he just called me, Jinnie? Did he just winked at me? Is he really flirting with me?

"So are you guys official yet?" The cashier, now barista asks while making their drinks.

"W-what official?"

"I guess that's a no. Anyways, the both of you look cute together"

"T-thank you" Hyunjin grins shyly as he scratches his head.

"Here's your order" Hyunjin quickly takes the cups, says thanks once again and rushed towards the table where Woojin was waiting and apparently he's on the phone and Hyunjin just placed the cups onto the table and sits in front of Woojin only to hear the conversation which broke him too pieces.

"What? You want coffee?... You're such a big baby... Okay okay Chan... I'll buy you one... yeah yeah, love you too... bye"

"Thanks for grabbing my tea, Hyunjin-ah" Woojin says as he took his cup while smiling fondly at the boy in front of him but he noticed the sad expression on Hyunjin's face.

"What's wrong?"

"... nothing. Thanks for the coffee, hyung" With that, he grabs his coffee and escapes the coffee shop. He ran as fast as he could until he reaches his house and without saying anything to his parents who greeted him, he rushes upstairs and locks himself inside his room. Then, he finally let the tears fall. He stares at the coffee cup that he puts on his desk and saw the name written on it. It was not his. He chuckled. Stupid barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there will be angst TT I hate myself
> 
> and I'm sorry if this a bit rushed. I wanna finish this fic as soon as possible before continuing my other fics  
> 2 or 3 more chapters and I'm done uwu


	6. He fell too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin loves Woojin too much in the span of 2 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like in 1 hour

Hyunjin didn't come to school the next day and he didn't even bother charging his now dead phone. He knows he's being selfish but he lacks the courage to actually face his friends who had warned him about the possible relationship status of Woojin. And speaking about the elder, he knows that Woojin is probably worried about him. Last night, tonnes of calls came from his friends and a few came from the other boy himself. He just let them be as the ringtone hides the soft cries as he screamed into his pillow.

He had been lying on his bed since he came back home crying yesterday. His parents tried talking to him that morning but he chose to ignore them and thankfully, they didn't push him any further and decides to call the school, telling them that Hyunjin won't be able to attend.

The cup of caramel macchiato is still there on his desk and the smell of spoiled milk plus coffee had been filling the room but Hyunjin doesn't mind. His nose is stuffed anyway. His mom wanted to throw it away but Hyunjin said to leave it there as he continues to stare at the name written on it. Even though he's heartbroken, he can't hate his crush. The way he acts and the way he smiles is so genuine and he's been aching for it more. And the reason he cried so much was because he could no longer feel the warm smile without burning, the soft touch without hurting and the loving gaze without crying. In just two days, he felt the happiness he had been yearning and those happy memories turns into nightmares that haunts his dreams.

He will forever love Woojin but Woojin never said he loved him. Maybe the elder just wanted to befriend him and Hyunjin had been receiving it wrong this entire time. It was his fault to fall deep into the trap that was made not even intention-ed for him. He was to blame for his misery. Like how did he even fell that deep? He didn't meant to. Woojin has that attraction, like somewhere deep in his mind, Woojin is calling for him. Like, he's the one. It's funny isn't it?

The sudden knock on the door broke his trance as he quickly wipe the slow falling tears before anyone could see them. The last thing he needs is his parents being overly worried when he just wanted to be alone.

"Come in" He croaked. Maybe he should drink some water later.

The door slowly opens revealing the person he didn't expect to be in his room right now. Yes, you guessed it. Kim Woojin is here.

"H-hyung, why are you here?" He ends the question with a fit of coughs, finally regretting for not drinking any water today.

Woojin didn't say anything. He enters with a glass of water in his hand and he stopped momentarily as he noticed the odor of the room, the smell of spoiled coffee and then he saw the cup that was just sitting there, untouched on the desk by the window. A tear rolled down his cheek and he immediately wipes it with his free arm before proceeding to Hyunjin who stares at him in disbelief.

"Drink this" He said softly, putting on that warm smile Hyunjin misses and slowly, tears starts pooling into Hyunjin's eyes and he starts to cry again. Carefully, Woojin helds the glass of water in front of Hyunjin, helping him drink a bit as the boy doesn't seem to have the energy to even lift his hands. After a few gulps, Woojin put the glass on the side table and wraps Hyunjin with his arms, embracing the boy continues to cry onto his shoulder.

"Wh-why are you here? W-why are you d-doing this?"

"Just because" Woojin whispers as he softly ruffles Hyunjin's hair. He continues to calm the boy who's shivering slowly dies down and after a few moments, the boy fell into slumber. The elder boy then proceeds to lay Hyunjin carefully onto the bed and covers him with his blanket. He took the coffee cup on the desk and left the room but before he closes the door, he gives a small smile to the sleeping boy.

 

+

 

Hyunjin then woke up to the loud commotion downstairs. He didn't remember his house being this loud as he's an only child and his parents loudness are not this severe. And the laughs are so familiar, like he heard them a thousand times before.

Opening the door, he then went to peek by the staircase and was surprised to see his friends and their boyfriends including Woojin are there watching some movie in the living room laughing. He felt... betrayed. And there's also another guy that Hyunjin doesn't know and he's so close to Woojin. Almost automatically, he thought of Chan. Woojin's boyfriend. But why are they all here? Why are they all having a good time together? Why are Felix and Jisung not killing Woojin? (though he doesn't want that to happen but it still confuses him)

Then, his mother was suddenly appeared and was about to climb the stairs and met Hyunjin's confused gaze.

"Hyunjin, you're awake!" And of course she has to shout so that all the guests could hear.

And all eyes are now on him and the mood in the house suddenly turns serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I know it feels rushed  
> there's probably gonna be words missing and awfully load of grammar mistakes  
> if you find something that confuses you, dont hesitate to comment so I can fix it   
> thank you :)


	7. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is explained (lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushing this because my laptop is dying

Woojin was the first to stand up and took the first step towards Hyunjin but the boy instinctively took a step back and Woojin had to stop his tracks with eyes telling him as if he's pleading. Hyunjin is seriously confused, like everything doesn't make sense. Well, it's true his friends know his address but none of them ever came and now all of them are here alongside their lovers, and there's Woojin and his boyfriend too, which is the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I'll talk to him, hyung" Jisung says as he stood from the sofa and proceeds to climb the stairs, approaching Hyunjin who looks at him weirdly.

"What's going on?" Hyunjin asks. "Why is he here?"

"Let's talk in a more comfortable place like... your room" Once he finishes his sentence, he pushed Hyunjin slightly, aware of his friend's weak body, ushering him back to his room for them to finally discuss in peace, without eyes looking at them.

They both sat down on Hyunjin's bed and an awkward silence fills the room. After a few moments, Hyunjin snaps.

"Dude, what's going on?!"

Jisung stares at him for a second before flopping his body onto the mattress, facing the ceiling.

"Do you really like him?" The answer to the question is obvious but Jisung's just wanted to make sure so he can plan the next sentence he could say.

"... yeah. It's not just I like him. I think I really love him but... he's not the one... but I really really love him Jisung! I really do... but..."

"Okay stop there" Jisung noticed how shaky Hyunjin's voice is and he kinda felt guilty for asking the question. "There's something you should know"

Hyunjin turns to look at Jisung, who attempted to scratch his obviously not itchy head and the apologetic smile that follows. 

"But before that, I'm... sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"You see...

 

 

... Woojin hyung and Chan hyung aren't a thing"

Jisung turns his head and saw the way Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, apparently felt more confused than before.

"Am I... dreaming?" Hyunjin wears a psychotic smile and laughs at what he thinks the reality he created in his sleep but he immediately stops when Jisung pinch his arm a little too hard.

"See, it's not a dream"

"But it doesn't make sense. H-he..."

"Look, we didn't lie to you. We don't know at first either. Chan hyung was the one who's lying. He told us that because we kept pushing him to have a love interest, he lied to us by saying Woojin hyung is his boyfriend. So partially, it's our fault either"

"I... b-but, Woojin hyung told him on the phone that he loves him"

"Do you love me, Hyunjin?"

"What? No- oh" Of course! Why is he so dumb? He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. The both of them smiled to each other before breaking their gaze with fits of laughter.

"I fucking love you, Han Jisung" Hyunjin 'confessed' before lying down on the bed right next to the latter.

"I'm sorry, I'm taken and so..." Jisung turns to face Hyunjin. "What are you waiting for?"

Hyunjin knows what Jisung is trying to say and he grabs his pillow and starts hitting the person beside him.

"Shut up"

"He's still down there, you know. Waiting for you or should I call him?" Jisung's wiggling eyebrows makes him regret for saying that he loves him. He take that back. He freaking hates Han Jisung.

 

+

 

"If only you didn't lie to us about your relationship, none of this would happened"

"I'm sorry, okay. It's your fault for setting me up on blind dates when I clearly said I don't have any interests regarding my love life!" Chan and Changbin continues to quarrel before Woojin stepped in.

"Stop throwing blames to each other and accept that it's the both of you who are at fault here"

"... okay mom" Changbin mutters slowly but loud enough for Woojin to here.

"And Chan, you should at least tell me that I'm your 'pretend' boyfriend or whatever so I can clarify to my possible future partner (Felix in the background: *coughHyunjincough*) that I'm actually single"

"Yeah yeah, it's all my fault" Chan says defeatedly, too tired to actually talk anymore. He should really get some sleep.

"And you should really get some sleep. I'm not always gonna be there for you"

"Okay okay, stop nagging. I get it. I'm the childish one! I'm the one to blame! I am so immature-" A flick on the forehead managed to shut him up for once. Woojin knows the more sleep deprived his friend is, the more immature he becomes. Living under the same roof with this guy is basically torture.

"Stop whining. We're guests here. Don't act rude in front of Hyunjin's parents!" Though the said parents are in the kitchen, leaving the kids to watch the movie on the tv, Woojin still doesn't like the idea of them being loud and act like the house belongs to them.

Just then, he heard the sounds of a door creaking open and shuts, followed by the slow soft footsteps on the stairs and he waits patiently to see the boy he's been admiring.

"Wow, Mr. Whipped. You're so concerned to your soon-to-be love partner, I see" Chan teases and Woojin held in every inch of muscles in his body to not react to what his heart says. Instead, he waits and he finally be able to see the boy who's shyly walking down the stairs, unable to meet Woojin's gaze.

Cute.

"H-hi, Woojin hyung" The boy greets shyly, with shades of pink clear on his cheeks and that's the Hyunjin he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, 2jin ending. Don't worry and yeah I know I exaggerated Hyunjin's reaction but WHEN YOU FELL IN LOVE TOO DEEP, YOU SUFFER MORE
> 
> the next chapter will be the last! uwu


	8. End (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this really the end (?)

Once Hyunjin reached the last stairs, Jisung announces that all of them should leave since it's already late at night and the seven of them hurriedly left the house, saying their goodbyes. Even his parents came out of the kitchen, grabbing the car keys and said that they're going 'grocery shopping'. Everything happened so fast until there's only the both of them, standing in the middle of the living room, looking everywhere but each other.

 

Unexpectedly, Hyunjin was the one who made the first move, embracing the elder in his arms which surprises Woojin for a bit before hugging the boy back. They stayed like that for awhile before Woojin slowly separates the both of them and Hyunjin clearly looks disappointed so he clasps their hands together, holding them tight.

"I think by now you know how I feel about you, hyung" Hyunjin says with a small shy smile, plastered onto his face. Woojin just nods before tiptoeing a bit and lands his lips onto the boy's forehead and that made Hyunjin (who had been trying so hard to not overreact) felt weak on the knees and he accidentally loses his balance, making him fell forward towards Woojin who quickly lets go of their hands and catches the younger...

 

...but the boy is heavier than he thought and thus, the both of them fell backwards, luckily onto the sofa behind him. A fit of giggles escapes Hyunjin's mouth as he buries his face into Woojin's shoulder and Woojin gently sways the big baby in his arms.

Then Woojin felt something wet seeping through his clothes on his shoulder. He quickly pulls Hyunjin off him to see his face wet in tears.

"Why are you crying?" Woojin's voice was softer this time and the way he gently cups Hyunjin's face in his palms and slowly wiping the tears flowing down the cheeks, makes Hyunjin cry harder.

"Did I happen to stumble upon another big baby?" And it's amazing how Hyunjin managed to control his tears for awhile before asking.

"C-can I be your only... b-big baby?"

Woojin stares at the boy for a second before laughing and he noticed that Hyunjin's face is so red, by far the reddest shade he ever saw from the younger. The laughter lasted for awhile and if only Hyunjin didn't decide to run away, maybe the laughs would last longer. Woojin quickly wraps his arms around Hyunjin, still giggling.

"Of course, Hyunjinnie. You're my only baby" He ends the sentence with a peck on the boy's lips before landing his forehead on Hyunjin's. They're now chest to chest and they could feel each other's heart beat. Woojin's is fast yet calming but Hyunjin's is almost like his heart could break through the rib cage any moment now.

"Well, well... What do we have here?"

The both of them turned their heads which are still connected by their temple to see a full group of people, standing near the front door while holding their phones in the air, pretty much obvious on what they were doing. Realizing the position they're in, Hyunjin sitting on top of Woojin's lap, legs wrapped around his waist and his arms, drape around the elder's shoulder, he tried to back away but Woojin pulls him closer, and he curses under his breath as he wont be able to run away from this. He took a final peek at the audience and regrets it when he saw his mom waving at him and of course recording him using her phone.

"Kill me now" He whispers as he buries his face into Woojin's shoulder and the elder just giggled a bit before slowly tapping the younger's back.

"I told you yours going to be more disgusting than ChangLix" Hyunjin glares at Minho and that man just raised his eyebrows, probably expecting a comeback but no words left Hyunjin's mouth and he smiled victoriously.

Hyunjin hates all of his friends.

 

+

 

It's been 2 weeks since then and it was noticeable how drastic Hyunjin changed. All the teachers and students at school can't help but notice the radiation coming from Hyunjin's face and it's honestly blinding. His fanclub changed too. From a Hyunjin fanclub to a 2Jin fanclub. How do they know? Let's just say social media.

Speaking of social media, Hyunjin uploads a selfie of him and Woojin almost everyday (which means they're hanging out that day) and if they didn't meet up, Hyunjin would post a picture of his boyfriend that he took randomly on their previous dates with the caption 'I miss you'. His friends are so done with him. Teasing how whipped he is and Hyunjin took them with pride.

The young boy still feels wary about Chan though Woojin had clearly said that he and Chan are best friends that happens to be roommates. When Chan is around them during their hangout (sometimes the group of 9 people would hangout together), Hyunjin would be awfully clingy to Woojin and occasionally gives death stares to Chan and the older can't help but tease the boy by calling out to Woojin so he could cuddle too (which of course, declined).

Who would've thought that Hyunjin would be the possesive, full of jealousy and clingy boyfriend? Hyunjin was sure he was not all of the above back then but the existence of Woojin changed that.

At home, Hyunjin's parents are more than accepting. Heck they even treated Woojin like their own son, wait let Hyunjin rephrase that. They treated Woojin better than their own son. One time the three of them are deep in a conversation that Hyunjin felt so left out so he decided to just watch a movie and when the movie ends, they're still talking and didn't even bother to check on him.

But overall, everything is perfect. Hyunjin is happy, Woojin is happy, his parents are happy, his friends are happy. Basically nothing negative happened ever since they started their relationship.

 

 

Or so he thought :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup it's the end :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That last part is for April Fools! so dont worry about it :P

**Author's Note:**

> I should've update Red but I'm in my fluff mode so it's kinda hard to write angst so I'm gonna take it slow
> 
> this is a short story so expect it to end in a few chapters (possibly before the debut)
> 
> CANT WAIT FOR THE DEBUT


End file.
